


A Hot and Sticky Summer

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hardzzello Week, M/M, Prompt-Virgin/Coffee Shop/First Time/Birthday Sex/Records/Angel/Sneaking Around, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: While trying to decide his future Ben is spending the summer with his family and reliving a past he doesn’t like to think about. While there he  learns one of his uncle’s old business associates and ex-something, Joe is also visiting. Soon Ben realizes how sticky the summer can get.An unfinished long One Shot that I was working on for Hardzzello Week.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	A Hot and Sticky Summer

**Author's Note:**

> An unfinished long One Shot that I was working on for Hardzzello Week. I was unable to finish it due to life getting in the way. And feel that it is almost to late for to continue and post it. Instead it languishing on my computer I decided it should be shared, even though it unfinished and probably won’t be completed. Enjoy.

“Come home.” His mother mummers over the phone, 

“I don’t know Mom.” Ben says as he shoves things into a backpack, going home is not what he wants to do but he knows he can’t stay in this place,

“Just come visit for a bit it’ll do you some good, help take your mind off ‘things’,” The way Mom says things make Ben think his mom is mentally listing off things Ben doesn’t have; no job, no school, no boyfriend and no place to live cause said boyfriend kicked him out the second they broke up, no future.

Which is the reason Ben called his Mom he needs to problem solve and his mom’s always great help with solving problems,

“You know what they say about the country it puts everything into perspective.” Mom says,

“Mom!” Ben says mulling over what she’s been pushing for the past couple of minutes and then sighs because he knows what he has to do, “Alright I’ll come home for a bit but what about Dad I don’t want to get in his way.”

What Ben really means is “How busy is Uncle Todd? I don’t want to run into him cause he’ll hold the fact that I don’t have any plans for the future over my head.”

“Oh don’t worry about your uncle, He’s far too busy with business right now. He probably won’t even notice your here.”

Great, he’s choosing a wonderful time to make a trip home but, where else is he going to go.

“I’ll see into two days.” Ben says, “I love you.”

“Love you too. Drive safe.” His mom says before hanging up.

As he shoves his phone deep in his pants pocket Ben sighs again, picks his suitcase, closes the apartment behind him. 

He steals himself for a long hard week or two at home because what his mom doesn’t know is that when his uncle has business it means that he has important clients over and is entertaining them which Ben better stay out of the way and not make a peep cause he could ruin everything just by being himself. 

Maybe he can stay in his room for two weeks? Ben thinks as he starts the car but his mom wouldn’t understand. Plus Ben’s 20, he shouldn’t be afraid of his biphobic uncle anymore right?

\- -  
When Ben finally pulled into the gravel drive he sees that a couple extra cars are there already, stuck in between his mom’s beat up sedan and his uncle’s flashy red convertible. 

Nobody outside to greet him but Ben doesn’t mind so, he just grabs his bag and heads inside peeking into the kitchen to see what’s going on before he sneaks off to his room.

The kitchen is dark which allows him to see what’s going on, laughter and light filters in from outside and Ben can see that his uncle has a couple ‘friends’ over, his uncle’s in the thick of it wearing a suit smooth talking to them as they get drunk on wine next to a grill.

Leaving the large picnic table filled with his mom’s salads and ice cold chopped tomatoes uneaten.

Where is is his mom anyway?

He finally spotted her sitting in a cozy patio chair set away from the group trying to read by the light of old twinkle lights, a frown on her face. Knowing his uncle Ben assumes that he dropped the news on his mom about the dinner party last minute.

Which his mom hates but Ben knows that he can make her smile even at the worst time so he drops his suitcase by fridge kicking it out of the way of the walk way, takes off his shoes and heads outside.

“Hey Mom.” 

“Ben, your home.” She rushes to hug him giving him a big smile for his trouble

He hugs her and feels eyes on him as he pulls away.

“Benjamin I didn’t know you were coming home?” His uncle says 

That’s probably because you didn’t allow mom to get a word in edgewise you dipshit. Ben thought as he turned around facing, the group of men.

“Well, as you can see Uncle, I am here.” Ben said 

“How long are you planning on staying?”

“Oh you know until Mom gets bored of.” He says picking a chilled tomato off a large plate and biting into it and smirks.

Uncle Todd can’t saying bad about that because even though he’s family Mom will cause a ruckus if he does.

“Ben dear, play nice and let your uncle introduce you to his friends.” Mom says smiling  
Uncle Todd gives him a big smile knowing that Ben’s cornered into staying for at least another hour out here when he’d rather be anywhere else, all because Ben doesn’t want to disappoint Mom.

“Sure.” He says smirk falling and lets his uncle introduced him to his ‘friends’.

At least his mother’s here this time; he’s glad for her to be.

Because in the past, usually when his mother was out, his uncle would do this type of thing, it would never be as tame as this.   
\- -  
5 years ago:

Ben was to be on his best behavior and this party, like every party that happened when his mother was out of town it had to be perfect or Ben would face his wrath.

Ben took a deep breath, Everything would be fine. It had to be.

However, the fact that twenty people, all strangers were in his house was stifling. There were people in the kitchen, dining room, gardens; he even saw some in the guest bedroom. They were all milling about making small talk.

Ben slowly drank from his glass of wine as he looked through the leaves of a potted plant. He knew they were important. Important to his uncle that is; Ben could care less who this pieces of shit were but as a relative to the host Ben was obligated to spend at least an hour entertaining before he could be excused.

He’d made it through dinner without trouble by sticking to easy conversations like how school was going or the weather, always with a small smile or a laugh if one of the two people he was sat in between made a joke. 

Ben found it rather dull, probably because he and his Uncle had practiced slightly, a couple weeks ago, switching up roles being the host and then the polite guest. It seemed silly to Ben but he was thankful for it now even though his Uncle had been a horrible taskmaster.

It has allowed Ben to relax slightly even in this pastel colored hell, where everyone is dressed in light colors and has impeccable manners but, that that relaxed feeling he had vanished a couple minutes ago when an old man had made a pass at him and tried to kiss him. 

All Ben wanted to do was get out here, escape up to his room but he stuck hiding behind a tree. 

“Why’s a pretty thing hiding behind a tree?” A man said from behind him. Ben nearly screamed in fright but managed not to.

He turned forcing a smile on his face, “Oh no reason sir. It’s just that this is really only my second or third party and I’m quite shy.” Ben lied forcing a smile  
The man raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t saything.

Ben was afraid if he told the man anything it would upset him and ruin his Uncle’s night. Plus, you could never tell if people’s sensibilities were delicate at these things and Ben was too afraid to chance it.

His fear of Uncle Todd’s belt was high above his fear of two little run ins with questionable gentleman.

“Maybe this will help with that.” The man handed him a drink, taking his empty glass,

With the man staring at him, Ben had no choice but to drink the wine, he was trapped.

Instead of the watered down version he’d been sipping on for most of the night this was heavy with alcohol.

Ben swallowed hard, throat burning, Thought you’d like that.” The man said, winking.

Ben scowled “Please excuse me, Mr…”

“Joe,” the man said, “Just call me Joe.”

“Well, Joe if you’ll excuse me I need to go to the restroom.” Ben said, shoving the glass back toward him, “I’ll be right back.” and scampered off upstairs throwing worried glances over his shoulder occasionally

He would not be going back downstairs, even if his uncle did carry through with his threat of the belt. 

Much later when he heard classical music end and people saying goodbye Ben snuck down the back stairs that came out it into the back of kitchen to avoid the people in the foyer and to be quick grabbing ice cream.

He wanted ice cream.

The kitchen was dark, empty and lighted right now by single spot light above the sink, he moved toward the fridge, scooping up the quart size vanilla from the depths of the ice box, then turned and opened the utensil drawer and grabbed spoon out.

“Todd, mate this has been great. Let me just drop this in sink and I’ll be out of your hair.” He heard, then footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Toward him.

Slamming the drawer closed he rushed toward the stairs, that guest whoever it was would be here in seconds.

The lights flickered on just as Ben feet hit the first stair tread, too late, “Ahh, little mouse that you went to.”

Ben froze it gripping his housecoat in closed in one hand, the ice cream tucked under his arm. It was Joe, not that gross old man.

Ben felt he could handle Joe, so he turned and faced him.

Scowl in place Ben said, “My name’s not little mouse. It’s Ben.”

“Quite right.” Joe said, with a gentle smile

Now in bright lighting and not in the shadowy light of the party nor with alcohol in hand Joe looked completely different. Softer. With a skinny well-built frame, brown hair and dark eyes filled with mirth he’d didn’t look like that figure who cornered him next to potted plant. However, Joe still caused his heart to go pitter-patter.

“it ‘s just that like Cinderella you disappeared before I could get your name.” Joe said, “Although, I deserve it because I chose the wrong time to introduce myself as you were hiding from old man Jones. You were scared right?”

Ben nodded.

“Can we start over?” He said, My name’s Joe Mazzello and, you can call me whatever you want. it’s very nice to meet you Ben. He held out his hand

Ben took it, shaking it firmly, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Mazzello, where are you?” Uncle Todd called, “Your sister’s going to leave your butt”

Ben quickly let go. With one last smile, Joe turned set his wine glass in sink and left the kitchen turning the lights off as he went.

Ben released a breath didn’t know he was holding and escaped back up to his room as he listened to Joe’s excuse, “Sorry Todd, had to go to the bathroom.”

\- - -

He’d expected to sleep in his childhood bedroom but that wasn’t possible because his uncle had invited someone to stay, so mom had given the guest the nicest room besides her own so he was pointed down to what used to be the storage room, down on the first floor.

In the beginning before Ben had been born the room was probably not used as storage room because it had doors that opened on to the garden. 

Mom must have fixed it up while he was away because it wasn’t a storage room now. It was a proper small guest room for one. 

It was sparsely decorated in light colors, pale grey walls that looked almost cream colored, light wood flooring, tossed on the floor at the end of single bed with white sheets and a peach colored duvet was a shag rug. 

Ben sat down on the end of the bed , the metal frame squeaked slightly. To Ben who was used to ice cold conditions and tons of blankets at his ex’s place for sleep, this tiny room with no air conditioning or ceiling fan it was horrible hot and sticky. There was no way Ben could sleep.

He glanced out at the garden, just beyond the french doors; Maybe a walk in the garden would help, he thought. 

It was half past midnight or that’s what the wall clock said, everyone would be asleep, no one would see him.

Usually he wouldn’t be so worried about going to the garden but Ben was wearing what he usually wore to bed soft white shorts and an old overly large T-shirt, and because he’d just gotten out of the shower it clung to his still wet skin. 

If his uncle saw he might say something, plus there was that guest to worry about, Ben’s room also had a door that led out to the garden after a short walk down a couple steps.

With a sigh, Ben flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking it over a couple more seconds; He would do it. Quickly before he could change is mind Ben stepped outside leaving the french doors open to let the slightly cooler night area into the room.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped on the grass, it tickled his toes as he put one foot in front of the other. He was happy to see his mother had kept it up while he’d been away and it wasn’t to wild.

It was his garden after all. He’d started it shortly after his father had died, just to have some semblance of control and it has become even more important to him when his uncle had moved in. A way for him to escape the house even if he was sent to his room as punishment, because there were only two ways to enter the garden because it fenced off by hedges.

The only entrance was the storage room and through Ben’s room. Ben didn’t know why there wasn’t a way to access the garden from the patio area off the kitchen which seemed logical but rich people which had sold the house to his mom and dad the house, were weird. Plus, he had been taught not to question people’s decisions unless it affected him in some way.

He felt safe here, protected so he let the tension he felt drift away on the gentle wind as he stopped occasionally and smelled the fragrant flowers.

“Ben?”

He spun around, shocked, Joe sat on a bench under a tree a little bit away from where he was.

“It’s nice to know you’re back, for a while at least; I don’t know how long you’re going to be staying but I know with you it’s not going to be long.” Joe continues “Your a free spirit.” 

Ben remains quiet, “Although that’s probably cause of your uncle.” 

Ben just nods. Afraid if he says something Joe will stop talking and this is the longest bit of talking they’ve had in two years,

Joe gets up from the bench, “I should probably head to bed, I got a coffee shop to open tomorrow. Sorry to disturb you.”

He walks past Ben and then whispers a soft , “Good night, Ben” before going to his room.

Ben walks around a little and ends up at the bench Joe was sitting on earlier, he doesn’t sit exactly where Joe was. 

Next to it. He sits next to the spot slumped slightly against the back of bench, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands in lap, breathing in and out.

Then slowly ever so slowly he moves his right hand to touch the spot where Joe had been, it’s still warm and, he doesn’t know if it’s left over heat from Joe’s body or the residual heat from the sun, but Ben doesn't care because he ruined.

Too many emotions tumble through him and he wonders how going to survive the rest of the summer if this is how he reacts to just seeing him again. 

He didn’t even talk to him, Couldn’t.

“Oh, Joe.” He breaths out 

\- - -


End file.
